


Want to talk?

by Aquatigermice



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: Saw endgame. Anyone want to talk about it? All I ask is that it is civil. Send me a comment. :)





	Want to talk?

I go first in the comments

P.S.  
I want to express that this isn't about who ships who. This is bout talking about a movie. A learning moment. Some people love this movie some don't. Some don't understand or care. And that is fine. What I want is to be able to talk about it. And find a way to deal with what they made. 

If you loved it cool. That makes me happy. I don't want to take from that.

I like to talk things out and right now too many people haven't seen it and that kills me I can't say anything. So say your points. Be nice about it. Vent if you need to I just trying to help others. :)


End file.
